


A Carnival in Veilstone

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: One shot!Dawn is in Veilstone for a week when she runs into Reggie. What happens when she accepts his offer to stay with him?





	A Carnival in Veilstone

Ikarishipping 

It was the beginning of autumn.   
The leaves were turning brown red and orange and beginning to fall to the ground. The breeze was beginning to take effect most days and the sun, although it shone brightly, was normally hidden behind a thin wall of clouds.   
Having just got into the city Dawn was nervous. The last time she had been in Veilstone was when she was 13 years old. Now 17, she was traveling alone no longer participating in contests. She had decided to take a break from contests and go through Sinnoh challenging the gyms. She decided she wanted to be stronger and in her mind challenging gyms was the best way to do that.  
As she walked around the town aimlessly looking for somewhere to stay for the weekend she couldn't help but think back to the last time she was here. She had wanted to visit a certain purple haired boy but had decided against it because she did not feel that she was strong enough to face him yet. Now 4 years later she was back and more determined then ever to get what she wanted.  
While lost in thought coming over a hill she was not paying attention to where she was going and ran face-first into none other than Reggi Sinji. 

"Dawn? Is that you?" A tall man of 29 stood before Dawn. He had very long purple hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He wore light blue skinny jeans, solid white tennis shoes, a sparkly white belt, a pale pink button up shirt, and a yellow apron with dark pink lining and two lovedisc on it.

"OMA Reggie! I haven't seen you in years, how are you?" Dawn exclaimed in pure joy. During her travels in her younger years, Reggie had become somewhat of an older brother to her. Although she hadn't seen him in a while, they spoke regularly over the phone.

"I'm great! What are you doing in Veilstone?" He asked as he bent down to give Dawn a hug.

"I just challenged Maylene and got a Cobble Badge." She said showing Reggie her badge case proudly.

"A Cobble Badge huh?! That's great Dawn, I didn't know you battled at gyms. I thought you only did contests." Even though they spoke often, there will still many things Dawn had kept secret from Reggie.

"I just started gyms recently actually. Look it was great to see you but I need to get to the Pokemon Center before they run out of rooms. I really feel like sleeping inside tonight. " Dawn said turning away to walk to the center of town. 

"Don't be silly Dawn, you can stay at my place. If you'd like." Reggie said not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Really? That'd be great Reggie thank you so much." She said, secretly relieved that she didn't have to spend the week alone.

"How long do you need to stay in town?" He asked as he motioned for them to start walking towards his house.

"Well actually, I was just going to stay for about a week. I wanted to go to the carnival tonight and let my Pokemon and myself take a break for a few days before we head to the next gym." She said unsure of what his response would be.

"Yay! A week with Dawn! It's going to be so much fun catching up with you!" He said as he jumped up and down giggling.

"I know, I can't wait! Are you sure a week isn't too long? I don't want to be a burden, I really don't mind staying at the Pokemon Center." She didn't mind staying with Reggie even though he was an older man. He was gay so she knew she didn't have to worry about anything happening.

"Nonsense, you could stay forever if you needed to, my doors ALWAYS open for you Dawn." He said with a look of senserity on his face.

"Awww thank you Reggie, that really means a lot to me." She said wiping a tear from her eye. The two walked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before walking up to Reggie's home. 

From the back yard Dawn could see shadow balls and thunderbolts flying in all directions. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked and saw Reggie's little brother Paul was there. Once inside Reggie instructed Dawn to head upstairs for a shower and to set her things down in the guest room he had decorated with her in mind. As she made her way up the stairs, Reggie chuckled to himself as he walked to the back yard, ready to set his plan into motion.

____________________________________

"Otōuto come here I need to talk to you." I said with a smirk on my face. My little brother, visibly annoyed recalled his Pokemon and walked over to me. 

"What Oniisan? I thought we agreed you wouldn't disturb me when I was training." He said with a glare in his eyes. 

It was true, he had been home for a little over a month and this was the first time I had interrupted his training time. Oh well, he'll thank me for it eventually.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you really quick." Walking up to him I allowed my smile to grow bigger. 

"About?" He curtly responded.

"Well, " I paused trying to think how best to bring up the topic of a houseguest. "Whatever happened to that one girl you used to talk about...oh what was her name...?" I asked knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"You know damn well what her name is." He growled at me.

"Oh right...Donna wasn't it?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"IT'S DAWN YOU DUMB FUCK!!!" 

I have to admit I was not prepared for that reaction but I knew that my plan would definitely work. 

"Oh yea, Dawn..., so what ever happened to her? You stopped talking about her."

"She left with that idiot trainer and went to Hooen. I haven't seen her in 3 years." He answered hanging his head low.

I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice when he talked about Dawn. I knew he had a huge crush on her for years, but I never realized it might've been more than a crush.

"So what do you think? Would you want to see her again?" I was treading lightly. I was worried he would say no. I couldnt ask Dawn to leave after inviting her, and I couldn't kick out my brother. My fears were calmed when he answered me...a little overenthusiastically I might add... that he definitely wanted to see her again.

"What of I told you she was coming to stay for a week while she trains? Or that she is no longer doing contests but is actually challenging the Sinnoh League? What about if I said she   
was upstairs taking a shower right now?"  I asked backing up as I finished each sentence.

"Are...you...fucking...KIDDING ME?!?!" He screamed as he ran and tackled me to the ground.

              third person POV

"Uhhhh..." 

The two purple haired young men stopped fighting and looked up embarrassed at being caught acting like kids. They quickly got up and began dusting themselves off and straightening out their clothes. The younger of the two men stared at the bluenette longingly while the older looked on sympathetically.

"Erm...h-hi P-paul, it...it's been a while." Dawn stuttered as she looked down and shifted her feet. "I...erm...I didn't realize y-you were here."

"Yea... I... erm...came to relax before my next gym battle." He said showing little emotion.

"WELL... let's head inside now and I'll make us something to snack on." The elder brother exclaimed as he shuffled both Dawn and Paul back into the house.

__________________________________

Later that day...

"So Dawn," my older brother said, attempting to start up yet another conversation. "How many gym badges have you won?" I perked up a little at his question.

"Four, I'm planning to head to Pastoria City next week for my fifth." She answered while chopping up some vegetables. She was pretty adamant that we let her cook an early dinner for us. 

"That's great! I suppose you know, Paul is also rechallenging the Sinnoh League?" I was getting annoyed at his stupid smirk he kept making at me every time he said my name.

"I figured as much. Hand me the fish out of the fridge would ya." She said basically ignoring Reggie's attempts at playing matchmaker. I had to admit it was pretty amusing to watch.

"Erm...yea here you go Dawn." Reggie handed her the fish and looked like he was about to give up when he jolted his head up and... with a evil (to me anyway) look in his eyes he made one last attempt. "So Dawn, Paul was planning on going to the carnival tonight, I remember you mentioning something about going as well, why don't you two go together?!" 

"Oh that would be nice, but I don't want to ruin Paul's night. I know he doesn't particularly enjoy my company so... I'll just go alone." I felt put off my her answer. Was I really that much of a jerk to her that she thinks I don't want her around? Come to think of it, I was a huge asshole in my younger years. She looked so sad standing over the stove too nervous to meet my gaze. I sighed internally before finally joining the conversation.

"I never said I didn't enjoy your company troublesome." I smirked when she looked at me, I noticed a slight blush when I said her nickname. "As a matter of fact, I'd rather you go with me than alone."

"Oh and why is that otōuto?" Reggie interrupted. "Worried she might meet another guy?"

"NO YOU JACK ASS, SHES 17, BEAUTIFUL AND ALONE IN A CITY OF PERVERTS...WHAT DO YOU THINK  WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF IM NOT THERE TO PROTECT HER?!" I screamed at him... I swear it amazes me how absolutely ignorant my brother can be.

giggle giggle giggle

"Dinner is served boys." Again she was blushing, but this time she was red as a tomato berry  I asked her why she was so red and Reggie decided to answer when she had a giggling fit.

"You just said you wanted to protect her, and that you think shes beautiful." A laughing Reggie explained. I felt my face start to heat up in embarrassment so I quickly ate my food and ran upstairs calling down for Dawn to be ready to go in an hour. 

____________________________________

That night around 6:30pm. Paul & Dawn are arriving at the Veilstone Carnival.

There was so much excitement in the air. Children were running with balloons and cotton candy. Teenagers were walking hand in hand obviously on dates. Dawn and Paul were stealing quick glances at each other as they walked through the isles of game booths. After a few minutes of looking around, Dawn spotted a stuffed Evee roll up pillow (like a pillow pet) and got really excited.

"Ooooh Paul look! It's so cute!" She said jumping up and down pointing.

"You like that Evee? I would've thought you liked that piplup blanket/slipper set over there." Paul said with a slight smirk pointing at a booth a little further down.

"Oh!! I didn't even see it!!! It's so adorable!!!" Still jumping up and down she was now holding one of Paul's hands with both of hers in excitement. Paul let out a small chuckle causing Dawn to immediately stop jumping. As she began to blush Paul pulled her to the booth holding the Evee pillow she wanted.

"Step on up young man! Why not try your luck, win the pretty lady something special eh!" A man with a red and white striped vest said from behind the booth. The two teens walked up to the counter and asked the rules of the game.

"Ok well, what you do is shoot the moving duckletts. Each time you hit one they speed up. If you hit 1 you get a keychain, hit 3 get a medium size plush, hit all 5 and get the prize of your choice from the back wall." He explained handing Paul a bb gun that looked like a pistol.

Looking at Dawn's worried eyes at the sight of the gun he scooted her back as he took the bb gun and took aim. He hit the first ducklett with ease. As they continued to spin picking up speed he aimed and hit the second almost as easily as the first.

Dawn sarted st get excited. Seeing this Paul got a serious look in his eyes as he took aim once more. With three quick shots, he hit the remaining targets with expert precision. The booth owner had a look of astonishment as Dawn just jumped up and down squealing and hugging Paul's neck.

"Impressive young man. Now miss, see anything you fancy, your boyfriend just got you a ticket for any prize in my booth" The booth owner said with a wide smile.

"I want tge Evee pillow please!!" She all but shouted. Releasing Paul's neck she ran and collected her prize. Paul just rubbed the back of his head and bowed as he thanked the booth owner as Dawn giggled a cute thank you and curtsey. They then headed to the next booth. 

This booth was occupied by a woman in a green and white striped shirt and straw hat. Inside was a wall with a plastic round bucket hanging from the center. The goal was to get all the mini basketballs into the bucket. Sounds easy enough but because of the angle that the bucket was tilted it would be extremely difficult to land one, let alone three.

Again Paul stepped up and won in record time. Dawn was ecstatic as she took hold of her second prize. They continued like that for about an hour before Dawn's prizes included...an Evee pillow, a piplup slipper/pillow set, a box of one of a kind pokeball seals, a set of matching his & her stuffed neidoran(a), a shiny Magickarp, and a pokemon egg. They decided to explore another part of the carnival when a man with a bowler hat and old fashioned suit stepped out. 

"Hello there young lovers! Please come right this way, you'll want to remember this occasion with a photo wouldn't you?" He smiled warmly as he pushed the two into a photo booth. 

Inside was a projector screen with a tablet next to it to use to choose your background. Flipping through the choices, Dawn decided on one with a farriswheel and fireworks in the background. The photographer took 4 pictures, one of them laughing, one of them making a silly face, one of Paul scowling and Dawn covering half her face, and one of them looking longingly at each other. 

They paid for two copies and headed over to the farriswheel. This one had oversized seats big enough for 4 people. Dawn and Paul occupied one alone. As the ride took off Paul couldn't help but stare at the bluenette sitting next to him. 

He had been in love with her since he was 12 years old, now seven years later there they were, sitting hand in hand overlooking the moonlight. After years of admiring her from afar he couldn't allow this chance to slip by him. Slowly he took his free hand and turned Dawn's face up towards his. She smiled lovingly at him as he inched closer. Following his actions, Dawn closed her eyes and scooted closer to Paul until their lips finally met. Years of longing and need were expressed in that kiss. Dawn's hands wrapped tightly around Paul's neck, his right arm gripping her petite body by the waist, his left hand running through her cobalt hair. They realized eventually that they needed air and reluctantly pulled apart. 

Looking each other in the eyes, tgey both said the words they had held back for so long.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too Dawn. My troublesome girl."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first one shot I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
